French reviewer but also a Time Lord
by Khyorie
Summary: [AU Doctor Who non Matoine] Le Lunatique est un Seigneur du Temps schizophrène suite à la perte des siens. Il s'installe sur Terre et devient Mathieu Sommet. Il gagne une certaine renommée et fait la connaissance d'Antoine. De belles aventures en perspective.
1. Convention

Voici un AU que Baguette & moi (Khyorie) avons mis au point! Je préviens d'ores et déjà, ceci n'est pas un Matoine (on retrouve les deux bougres, mais il n'y a rien entre eux, si ce n'est une relation TL-COMPANION). Je n'ai pas une connaissance pointue de cette merveilleuse série, alors oui je vais devoir voir toutes les saisons, mais afin de m'épauler, nôtre Baguette nationale me dirigera vers les bons choix à suivre. Je ne sais pas si cette phrase a un sens. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce premier chapitre-introduction aux aventures des deux fous de la toile française dans l'univers de Doctor Who vous plaît).

Le nom de TL de Mathieu est un peu foireux, je m'en excuse /:

(Je suis désolée si vous trouvez des incohérences par rapport à l'univers ou des fautes. Je corrigerai plus sérieusement demain. Bonne lecture).

* * *

En débarquant sur Terre à l'aide de son fidèle T.A.R.D.I.S, Le Lunatique était bien loin d'imaginer qu'il séduirait la toile française de manière aussi significative. Il ne connaissait même pas ce concept. Son émission l'avait propulsé au rang de nouvelle idole des jeunes Internautes, et ce fut donc tout naturellement que sa présence fut vivement demandée aux nombreuses grandes conventions.

Aujourd'hui se tenait la Japan Expo, initialement le rendez-vous incontournable des fans de culture japonaise, qui fut rapidement rejointe par celle du Web et bientôt d'une multitude de choses n'ayant peu ou pas de points communs avec le Japon. Le Lunatique avait été convié à cette convention sous les traits de Mathieu Sommet, jeune reviewer, donc, à la renommée grandissante, qui faisait, deux fois par mois, le bonheur d'une horde de fangirls psychopathes en grande majorité, et d'un comité réduit d'êtres sains d'esprit. Il lui avait été donné de voir des propos injurieux, odieux, absurdes et dépourvus d'intelligence tenus par des pré-adolescents incapables de faire quelque chose de leurs misérables existences. Mais fort heureusement, de par son indulgence exemplaire, il avait su ignorer ces faces sombres de la race humaine et avait poursuivi son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Même si rencontrer les différents spécimens peuplant la Terre était une idée très enthousiasmante, Le Lunatique allait cependant devoir supporter tous les comportements singuliers des fans les plus déjantés. La diversité de ce monde l'épatait. Pour un Seigneur du Temps, il était relativement jeune. Uniquement quatre régénérations. Il avait pu agir sous les traits d'un homme grand, d'un vieillard. Mais Le Lunatique devait bien avouer que cette enveloppe charnelle ne semblait pas très imposante. La plupart des personnes lui rendant visite le surpassait largement. Parfois mêmes des enfants n'ayant pas atteint la moitié de son âge humain présumé. Ce qui arrivait très rarement toutefois.

Le Lunatique s'était familiarisé avec le langage terrien et était capable d'entretenir une conversation mêlant plusieurs langues. Il avait enregistré bon nombre d'expressions qu'un homme de vingt-cinq ans ou plus se devait de connaître. Il s'était forgé une identité sûre et sa véritable nature n'était pas susceptible d'être percée à jour. Il pouvait profiter de cette journée extraordinaire l'esprit serein. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'aucune menace extra-terrestre n'avait été détectée. Pourquoi cette journée serait-elle destinée à accueillir des aliens?

Le schizophrène était partis se restaurer et à peine eut-il regagné son stand qu'il perçut les hurlements de joie de ses fans. C'était assez impressionnant, mais il avait fini par s'habituer malgré tout.

« Vous êtes nombreux, c'est ahurissant! s'époumona-t-il. Ça fait plaisir! »

On entendit un brouhaha si puissant que les collègues du reviewer lui adressèrent un regard interrogatif. On pouvait voir dans la file des groupes d'amies excitées qui se dandinaient, ne pouvant tenir en place, des cosplays très convaincants et des dessins se faire brandir dans les airs. Habituellement insensible à ce genre d'attention lorsque Le Lunatique se trouvait chez lui, il sourit tout de même tout en faisant signe aux prochaines personnes de se rapprocher de lui.

«Salut! fit-il d'une voix enjouée. »

Aucune réponse. Les deux fillettes pas plus âgées qu'une quinzaine d'années avancèrent lentement, intimidées. Cela arrivait souvent. Derrière déjà on pouvait entendre les autres huer. Instinctivement, ledit Mathieu se leva —après tout, elles avaient attendu pour le voir, et pas pour rester tétanisées— et s'agenouilla devant elles.

« Bah alors, s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez aucune raison de vous en faire, je vais pas vous envoyer chier. »

Elles riaient nerveusement. Le Lunatique posa ses bras sur l'une des épaules de chacune des filles et les entraîna vers la table.

« On y est, poursuivi-t-il. Alors, c'est quoi vos petits noms? »

Elles parlaient tout bas, et les bruits ambiants n'aidaient rien. Il finit par signer et offrir un « hug » par personne. Plus communément nommé « câlin », cela ressemblait en tout et pour tout à enlacer quelqu'un. Le phénomène du « free hug » était très courant en convention. Cela semblait très important pour les fans d'en recevoir. Une sorte de bénédiction, peut-être. L'intellect exemplaire des Seigneurs du Temps lui avait permis d'apprendre bon nombre de choses sur cette civilisation, mais quelques coutumes lui échappaient encore et toujours.

Puis un homme bedonnant lui tapota amicalement sur le bras afin d'attirer son attention. Que voulait-il? Mathieu n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ses fans étaient présents et les faire attendre s'apparentait à un manque de respect intolérable. Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Va falloir que tu me rejoignes dans le bureau à la fin de la journée, disons vers vingt heures. »

Une demande inattendue. Mais le reviewer obtempéra et accepta. Il put finalement retrouver ses fidèles supporters qui l'accueillirent à nouveau de vive voix. Même si être au centre de l'attention n'était pas quelque chose de très agréable pour Le Lunatique, il ne s'en plaignait pas aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement, la réjouissance fut de courte durée. Sa schizophrénie refit surface. Ces temps-ci, elle devenait de plus en plus compliquée à maintenir. Bien sûr, cela ne représentait pas une pathologie dangereuse. Mais elle ne s'avérait pas aussi simple à vivre qu'il le laissait paraître dans ses vidéos. Alors que tout cela passait pour une mise en scène, le Seigneur du Temps était réellement atteint. Et visiblement, l'angoisse était l'élément déclencheur. Pourtant, rien ne pouvait présager quelque chose de négatif en cette Japan Expo. Une petite crise passagère, du moins, il l'espérait. Quoiqu'il arrive, ici, il pourrait très bien se laisser aller et arborer tour à tour ses multiples personnalités pour le plus grand bonheur de sa Fanbase, toujours autant active et agréable —la plus grande partie du temps.

La journée touchait à sa fin, et bientôt la fil d'attente rapetissit jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Le tumulte qui régnait quelques heures auparavant s'était atténué. Enfin un peu de calme, Le Lunatique pouvait désormais reposer ses pauvres tympans meurtris par les hurlements permanents. Il avait demandé une aspirine. Ces médicaments terriens avaient un effet terrible sur les maux de tête!

Il n'avait presque pas quitté son stand aujourd'hui. Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de ne pas chercher à connaître les autres invités. Et ce fut lorsque Mathieu se rendit compte qu'une bouille tout à fait inconnue se baladait parmi les stands restants qu'il s'empressa de saluer cet individu.

« Salut! Je viens tout juste de m'apercevoir que tu es ici. Ton faciès me rappelle bien quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir quelle émission tu animes sur le net. Désolé.

- Y'a pas de mal, enchaîna aussitôt son interlocuteur tout en lui offrant une poignée de main revigorante. A vrai dire, j'osais pas venir te parler, parce-qu'on me répète souvent que je suis "l'homme qui a plagié Mathieu Sommet". »

Le Lunatique laissa échapper un rire calme.

« Tu sais pas ce qu'ils inventeraient pour tenter de se faire remarquer, répondit le Seigneur du Temps. Y'a pas de soucis. Et puis, si je me souviens bien, tu fais des trucs pas mal! »

Son verre d'effervescent à la main, l'autre sur l'épaule du dénommé Antoine, il l'entraîna un peu plus loin pour discuter. Malheureusement, cette conversation fut de brève puisque l'heure convenue pour le rendez-vous s'approchait à grands pas.

« Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te laisser, soupira Le Lunatique. Un des types qui organisent m'a demandé de passer le voir. J'te dis à tout à l'heure, peut-être?

- Yep. Pourquoi on se retrouverait pas au Dernier Bar avant la fin du Monde? »

Le Seigneur du Temps lui adressa un regard consterné.

« La fin du monde? répéta-t-il, horrifié. Quand ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Non mais ça, c'est le nom du bar, répondit Antoine. J'ai cru pendant une seconde que tu pensais que c'était réellement la fin des temps! » Il ricana, ignorant de la peur causée chez son camarade. « Je t'embête pas plus, à toute, mec! »

Le Lunatique inspira profondément. Et bien, il fallait vraiment qu'il se familiarise davantage avec les codes incluant des jeux de mots de cette Terre. Il mit ses sombres pensées de côté et gagna le bureau.

Il faisait lugubre et ce n'était pas très rassurant. Celui qui se faisait connaître sous le nom de Mathieu prit l'initiative d'éclairer la salle et tomba nez-à-nez avec l'organisateur, dans un piteux état. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Putain, tu m'as vraiment foutu les jetons, s'écria-t-il... Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais? »

Le Lunatique comptait bien quitter cette pièce rapidement afin de pouvoir rejoindre Antoine et faire connaissance. L'homme semblait si mal en point qu'il ne pipait mot. Et finalement, des bruits suspects s'échappèrent de son corps. Quelque chose de pas net se tramait ici. L'homme s'extirpa de sa chaise et passa une main sur son front. _Non, pas un alien, pas aujourd'hui_ songea le pauvre Seigneur du Temps, réalisant qu'il allait peut-être devoir affronter une chose venue d'une autre planète. Mais pourquoi maintenant, ici? C'était stupide...

Mathieu connaissait très bien les spécificités de chaque race, et d'après la méthode usée par ce personnage, il s'agissait d'un Slitheen, un de ces êtes tout verts, imposants, qui occupent le corps de leurs victimes jusqu'à s'en débarrasser. Leur corpulence massive handicapante, ils étaient dans l'obligation d'occuper des corps "d'homme gros". Mais que foutaient-ils ici? Pourquoi cette heure-ci? Pourquoi lui?

Le Lunatique soupira. Puis soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Antoine souriant. Lorsqu'il releva la tête afin de prendre la parole, il réalisa qu'un être étrange et effrayant se tenait devant lui.

« What the fu-... »

Le Lunatique lui intima de garder le silence. Comment allait-ils bien se sortir de cette situation délicate?

« Niggah WUUUUUUT? » reprit-il, insistant.


	2. Slitheen

Voilà le second chapitre. J'espère que tout est cohérent, j'avoue que je crains avoir écrit des ignominies /:

Chers Whovians, je m'en excuse d'avance, et va vraiment falloir que je me mate la série en entier moi . _.

* * *

« Ah t'es revenu Antoine, marmonna Le Lunatique. Et bien, j'te présente un Slitheen. Oui je sais, quand on le regarde on se vomit un petit peu dans la bouche, mais c'est qu'un détaille. » Il se racla la gorge. « Je sais pas du tout ce qu'il veut, alors on va rester calmement à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux durant quelques minutes, enfin façon de parler étant donné que ses pupilles sont entièrement noires. Tu saisi?

- Mais bordel de merde, s'exclama le pauvre humain dépassé par les événements. Je venais juste te donner l'adresse du bar étant donné que tu semblais paumé. Euh, je pense que je vais repartir moi... A plus. »

Antoine rebroussa chemin, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'une voix rauque gronda et le pétrifia. En fait, ledit Mathieu était incapable de discerner quel sentiment prenait le dessus chez son collègue. Il s'empressa de lui saisir le bras en lui adressant un regard sévère.

« Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna le Seigneur du Temps. Ce n'est pas le type d'alien pacifiste qu'on peut voir dans vos films à la con. E.T par exemple, j'ai vraiment bien ri en le regardant. En plus, cet extra-terrestre est vraiment hideux!

- Mais on s'en branle putain, regarde ce paquet de merde qui se tient devant nous, hurla Antoine. Moi j'me taille j'veux pas rester dans la même salle que ce... truc! »

Le Lunatique lui plaqua la main contre la bouche. C'était vraiment incongru de sa part d'insulter ce Slitheen. Peut-être bien qu'ils étaient tout un groupe. Comment avaient-ils fait pour s'immiscer ainsi parmi les humains sans éveiller le moindre soupçon? Mathieu soupira. Son métier en tant qu'humain commençait à empiéter un peu trop sur sa vie.

« Arrête de faire ça, il pourrait très bien comprendre ce qu'on raconte, lui dit le Seigneur du Temps. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il côtoie les humains, alors restons sur nos. La seule chose à faire pour l'instant, c'est de le retenir ici. Et s'il est tout seul, ce dont je doute mais qui serait parfait, on devrait pouvoir régler ça sans soucis.

- "On"? répéta Antoine, perplexe. Tu rêves mec, j'te connais même pas, j'ai rien à voir là-dedans alors tu me laisses partir. J'ai d'autres choses à foutre que de regarder un truc chelou se métamorphoser devant moi.

- Non, il ne s'agit pas d'une "métamorphose", corrigea Le Lunatique. Le Slitheen se défait simplement de l'enveloppe qu'il a emprunté à cet homme après l'avoir vilement tué.

- Te fous ma gueule? s'impatienta Antoine. Regarde ce cadavre désarticulé par terre et cet amas fiente verte. Le rapport de taille, non? Et puis, raaaah. J'en ai rien à faire de ton bordel.

- Ils utilisent un réducteur de taille. Mais ses effets limités les obligent à sélectionner un hôte plus ou moins... obèse? »

Le Lunatique le fixait d'un air sérieux, mais l'autre homme semblait l'ignorer.

« Hé connard! s'exclama Antoine. J'suis pas gros, et j'suis pas un de ces... Slit-je-sais-pas-quoi.

- Je n'ai jamais insinué telle chose, rétorqua Mathieu. Et...

- Non mais tu veux dire qu'on doit vérifier si tous les gros de cette convention sont pas des aliens? T'as des espoirs toi, s'esclaffa Antoine.

- Ta gueule. » D'ordinaire, Le Lunatique restait courtois, mais cet homme semblait déterminé à avoir le dernier mot. Et il en était hors de question. Le fin connaisseur de ces êtres, c'était bien lui. Alors qu'il se taise. « Bien. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, cette situation, on ne s'en sortira pas si tu insistes comme ça pour sortir. Je t'ai dit non, c'est non, viens pas faire chier! »

Abasourdi, Antoine ne répondit rien, et se contenta de se ranger à ses côtés. Le Seigneur du Temps lui souffla quelques mots encore, mais ils furent interrompus par le Slitheen. Il était vrai que les deux bougres l'avaient un peu mis de côté durant leur conversation. Mieux valait-il se concentrer sur le principal soucis.

« Alors, _jeune Slitheen_, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? amorça Le Lunatique.

- Mais t'es stupide ou quoi? s'enquit Antoine, qui fut rapidement coupé par un coup de coude au niveau de l'estomac.

- Shhh, laisse-moi faire » murmura le Seigneur du Temps.

Il se donnait un air confiant, mais une migraine atroce l'empêchait de se focaliser sur le moment présent. Encore cette saleté de schizophrénie... Et cet événement n'allait pas aider à son rétablissement. Mathieu posa une main sur son crâne et ferma ses paupières plusieurs secondes.

« Ça va mec? lui demanda le seul Homme de la salle.

- Ouaip, gros, t'inquiètes, j'en ai trop pris, c'est la couleur de sa peau qui me fait tourner la tête... »

Antoine se redressa et arqua un sourcil. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et, après avoir sincèrement tenté de comprendre la signification de ses paroles, il abandonna. Mathieu parvint finalement à reprendre le dessus.

« Ce n'**est pas** ta planète, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme. Tu pars, maintenant. Avec ceux qui t'accompagnent. »

Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas la carrure pour se permettre un tel discours. Tout ce qu'il éveilla en ce montre, ce fut un rire démoniaque.

« Je suis seul, jeune Seigneur du Temps, répondit la bestiole de sa voix enrouée, désagréable à entendre. Je pensais qu'il était le dernier de son espèce après la mort de l'autre, mais apparemment. J'avais tort.

- Quoi? Que veux-tu dire? »

Le Lunatique craignait de bel et bien avoir compris les paroles de l'alien. Et désormais, il ressentait le besoin d'en savoir plus. Mais, et si jamais il mentait? Et si ses semblables étaient déjà en train de semer le chaos à l'extérieur. Au risque qu'il ne revienne pas, Mathieu demanda à au seul être de confiance de cette salle d'inspecter les environs. Ce qu'Antoine fit, ravi. Il quitta la pièce à toute allure.

Le Seigneur du Temps déglutit.

« Je suis le seul, ils ont tous péri le jour où... » Plus aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, et il sentait très distinctement un noeud qui entravait sa gorge. Il reprit quelques secondes plus tard : « Peu importe, quitte cet endroit. Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici. »

Le Slitheen le défiait du regard. Mathieu dégaina son sonic screwdiver puis le pointa en sa direction. Non, il n'était pas le genre de Seigneur du Temps indulgent envers les aliens nocifs. S'il devait le tuer, il tenterait, même s'il n'était pas du tout serein à cette idée. Le Lunatique s'avança lentement, calquant les mouvements de l'extra-terrestre. Grâce à sa force phénoménal, le Slitheen projeta tout un tas de débris et le Seigneur du temps se jeta à l'opposé de la salle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Plus personne. Pas de cadavre, pas d'alien. Rien. Que s'était-il donc passé? Le Lunatique accourut à l'endroit où se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant la bête, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle. Antoine déboula dans la salle et fit sursauter Mathieu.

« Non y'a personne d'au... » Il marqua une pause, cherchant le Slitheen du regard. «Tu l'as buté?

- Non, ce n'est pas moi, hurla-t-il, énervé. Il a disparu et je ne sais même pas où il est! »

Le Lunatique shoota dans le cadavre d'une table et s'assit par terre.

« ... je ne sais pas où il est. » répéta-t-il.

Antoine s'approcha.

« Bah c'est bien non?

- J'ignorais que je n'étais pas le dernier, expliqua Mathieu. Je veux dire, il n'y a qu'une seule explication à cela. Et ce Slitheen savait qu'il était pourchassé.

- Wut? Attends, parle lentement, parce-que je suis pas sûr de comprendre quoique ce soit, là... »

Le Seigneur du Temps se releva et commença à faire les cent pas devant son collègue, en agrémentant sa prestation de grands gestes.

« Je pense que l'un de mes congénères est encore en vie, et qu'il savait que ce Slitheen résidait la Terre. Il a dû l'exterminer dans le passé afin d'éviter une quelconque menace, ce qui expliquerait sa disparition dans le présent. Oui, de toute façon y'a que nous pour voyager dans le temps. Mais, comment se fait-il que je n'ai jusqu'alors jamais ressenti une autre présence? J'veux dire... Ce n'est pas anodin! Bon, en même temps, les aliens, je ne m'y suis pas plus penchée que ça ces derniers temps... C'est frustrant, je n'ai aucune idée, je ne suis certain de rien c'est agaçant! »

Antoine le regardait, ébahi. Il était à la fois fasciné et perdu. De toute façon, ce qui venait de se passer était irréaliste. Chercher une explication était bien inutile. Puis un homme pénétra dans la salle. Il l'inspecta du regard, et on sentait très bien son incompréhension.

« Vous avez fait quoi les mecs? C'est le boxon ici! »

Antoine et Mathieu haussèrent les sourcils et hurlèrent en chœur.

« Hé putain, vous êtes sérieux? J'suis cardiaque, refaites plus jamais ça! Bon j'suis juste venu vous dire qu'on va aller boire un verre, alors bougez vos culs! »

Il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait servi d'hôte au Slitheen.

« Tu me dois des explications, Mathieu...

- Oui, mais je pense qu'on va attendre un peu. J'ai bien envie de boire un peu de ce doux breuvage terrien qu'est la bière...

- Tu parles bizarrement, tu le sais ça? »

Mathieu répondit par un hochement de tête. Hochement de tête qui signifiait : « Oh oui, et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, mon petit. »

* * *

Je sais pas si j'ai bien expliqué ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je rajouterai une explication à la fin si mon délire n'est pas très clair. J'ai du mal à fournir quelque chose qui tient la route. C'est un peu expérimental, disons. Merci de votre lecture! :]


End file.
